


The silence of space is so loud

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith and Lance crash land on a alien planet. They learn love, how to survive with eachother, and true fear.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	The silence of space is so loud

Keith and Lance screamed in unison as their lions spun out in the wormhole. Neither could steady their lions.

"Lance! This is your fault!" Keith screamed, the spinning making him dizzy and nauseous.

Lance only cried out in response.

Lance began saying a prayer in Spanish, while he listed what he wish he had before he died.

As they exited the wormhole, a green, yet blurry surface of a planet came into view, coming closer as the crashed towards it at high speed.

"Oh dear GOD-" Lance screamed before colliding with the ground.

Both paladins were thrown forward in their seats, the force knocking Keith out.

* * *

Lance shook his head as tried to get his bearings, a rumble in his mind letting him know Blue was okay, calming him.

A panic suddenly gripped his mind.

"Keith!" Unbuckling himself within a few seconds, he threw himself out of his lion.

His feet pounded against the sand, carrying him to Red. He scaled the lion, crawling inside.

Inside the cockpit, Keith laid against the console, unconscious. After checking him for injures, Lance unbuckled Keith, carrying him with one arm under his legs, the other cradling his head.

Lance doesn't think to look back.

* * *

Keith opened his eyes, only to screw them shut. He threw an arm over them, sheilding them from the blinding sunlight.

"Keith, you're awake! You okay, dude?" Said Lance excitedly.

Keith lowered his arm. Lance was no longer in his armor, only wearing the black undersuit the all wore beneath. Though there was something odd about it. It looked almost.. wet?

"Lance, why are you wet?" He shot up nearly knocking heads with the blue paladin. "That better not be drool or alien mucus, I swear to god Lance," his words died on his tongue as he looked beyond Lance.

A large body of shimmering turquoise liquid rolled smoothly against millions of golden grains of sand. He dragged his gaze upward, in awe at the purple sky, a single white cloud crawling across the sky. Lance moved as he stood on shaking legs, dragging them forward.

An ocean. They were at an actual fucking ocean.

Keith bounded forward until he was waist high. It was lukewarm, and shimmered like the stars they learned to live in.

He cupped his hands, watching the water spill over until it eventually settled in his hands.

He took a sip. It tasted fruity, nothing like the saltwater his pop once tricked him into drinking, telling him it was good.

He didn't turn as the water beside him was disturbed. Lance stood by his side, watching.

"Have you even seen water?" Lance joked, though his voice was barely above a whisper.

Keith turned to look at him. "My pop brang me to the beach once, when I was small."

He had never seen anything like it before, the only ocean he ever saw was the one made of sand, waves of it a curve beneath him when he rode his hoverbike.

"This is amazing." Keith said, quiet.

"Yeah."

They stood in silence, lost in the quiet, hypnotic movement of the waves. Neither moved for what felt like an eternity.

"We should set up camp. I'll go try the comms." Lance grabbed Keith's wrist as they slowly made their way back to shore.

* * *

Lance sat in Blue, his helmet on his head. Nothing filled his ears. Not even static poured the helmet's comms, like there was nothing out here. Like they were nowhere.

He threw his helmet a little too harshly against the ground, exiting the lion.

Where were they?

He made his way through the tropical fauna, a quiet murmur of them brushing against each other a welcomed ambiance.

When he exited the forest, he stood and looked up.

No stars. No planets.

The sun was moving at a snails pace across the sky. He felt like whenever he watched it, it would move slower.

He turned, moving towards a small hut made of leaves and sticks, a pair of legs poking out. Inside, Keith laid sleeping.

Lance laid beside him, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest.

He looked down and out their make shift hut, watching the sun set.

The sun finally slipped beneath the horizon. Followed by an unsettling silence.

Lance froze. There it was again; nothing. No sound of leaves brushing, no waves caressing the shore.

Lance watched Keith's chest rise and fall. In, out. In. Out.

Out.

* * *

Keith awoke with a start, rushing out of the hut, careful not to wake Lance. The water licked at his skin as he sunk deeper and deeper.  
He stared at his reflection. His scelerea yellow, pupils a deep indigo. His mouth hung open, revealing sharp canines curving up.

It was too much. But, the water helped.

He waded in the water, the salt of his tears mixing with the warm waters below. He closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of the planet.

Except, he didn't hear anything. His wet eyes slid open, rolling upward. No stars shone down at him. He furrowed his brow, searching. Nothing.

A rustle makes him freeze.

"Keith?" Lance calls, a concerned undercurrent in noticable in his voice.

Keith doesn't turn.

"Give me five minutes." He says finally. Silence, then footfalls trailing away from him.

Keith looks at the sky again, arms holding himself.

He's inside in two.

* * *

The next day goes by in a blur. They try the comms again with the same result. When night comes, they have a fire built. Lance stares at the cooked fruit on his makeshift leaf plate. They are shriveled and crispy, ugly. But that's not why he hasn't touched them.

"Keith, are you going to eat." Keith rips his gaze from his food, also untouched.

"Yeah. Why?" A lie. No, not really. But he's hiding something. Lance can see it in his eyes.

"Nothing. It's just," he carefully chooses his words, though he doesn't know why. "do you even feel hunger? At all?" Keith frowns, thinking.

"No."

Lance feels nauseous. "We haven't aten since before the battle." We didn't have time, he thinks. He remembers the castle's sirens blaring in his ears. It isn't the first time.

He hopes it isn't the last.

Keith throws his food into the fire, along with Lance's once he grabs it from him. Now out of his own head, he puts out the fire, smouldering the last embers under his boots.

Lance dreams of nothing. Keith dreams of everything, his everything.

* * *

It feels like years have passed. Their routine speeds and slows time.

Check the comms. Adjust the hut. Swim in the ocean. Check. Adjust. Swim. Comms. Hut. Ocean.

Watch Keith leave the hut and cry in the ocean.

* * *

Neither realize they've forgotten to eat.

* * *

Keith rushes out of hut again. This time he take his blade with him.

The water is the same. His reflection mocks him, so he slashes at it, not a noise to be heard. It frightens him, though he doesn't say anything. He never liked the silence; it meant he was alone with thoughts. If he was alone with them, that meant he had to consider possibilities he'd rather die than hope to be true.

If Lance knew, he wouldn't ever want to be his friend, to touch him like he has been on this cursed planet. Lance think has noticed the touches, the tenderness so soft it make Keith's chest hurt.

Keith's claws dig into his arms.

If only he knew.

* * *

Keith didn't hear him as he snuck out. He couldn't bear to see him cry anymore, always alone in the deafening silence.

He stops.

Keith is beautiful despite the tear streaks that stain his tinged skin. Gold and indigo eyes stare through him while piercing him in place. His black hair shines blue in the moonlight.

Keith flinches hard when he finally registers Lance. He raises his blade, holding it close, as if he were trying to protect himself. It hurts Lance's heart.

"Hey. It's okay." His voice is barely above a whisper. "Come here." He holds open his arms, Keith instantly burying himself in Lance's chest, dragging them to the sand.

Lance rubs Keith's back, blocking the silence out, focusing on comforting Keith. They finally stand when Keith pulls away, wiping his eyes.

They spend the night in each other's arms.

* * *

The night before is forgotten as a horror fills Lance's mind.

Keith holds him as he screams, crying for his family, his friends , and the people they can't save.

* * *

"Come on Lance, you can't stay in here forever. Lance curls in on himself more, as if he could make himself disappear.

"Do you want to go swimming? No?" Lance doesn't speak. "Hey! Let's go see Blue."

* * *

Lance practically skips as they make their way through the thick foliage to Blue.

"See, don't you feel better?"

"You've got ideas in that head of yours man." Lance chortles.

Blue is only a few steps away when a loud roar knocks him to the ground.

"Hey, Blue! What was that for?" Lance snorts as he jumps to his feet.

Keith eyes red. Something doesn't feel right. It feels off. Wrong.

Dead.

The feeling increases as Lance climbs into Blue.

"Go see Red!" He yells from high up.

Yeah, Keith thinks, that should soothe my nerves. It's just nerves.

Keith climbs into Red. Red responds by growling.

"Shh, you're okay." He pats Red as he makes his way to the cockpit. Red shakes, halting his progress.

He books it to the cockpit, no longer ignoring the feeling no longer.

It's too late when he realizes Red was trying to stop him.

* * *

Lance and Keith scream in unison as they run towards the ocean.

"Whywhywhywhywhy," Lance keeled over, sobbing on the sand.

"We're fine, Lance. It's just a bad dream, okay?" He shouts without meaning to be loud.

"Lance, look at me," Keith goes to his knees, cradling Lance in his arms. "Please.."

Lance looks at him with bloodshot eyes and pinprick pupils.

We gotta get out of here, Keith thinks.

The image is burned in his mind, he can tell. Keith can't stop thinking about it either, their dead corpses splattered across the dashboards of their lions. A mess of tangled skin and organs.

Keith sits in the sand, cradling Lance in his arms as he thinks of a plan.

* * *

Lance stays inside of the hut, clutching Keith.

Why didn't they just stay on Earth?

After they found their bodies, Keith tried to make up a plan. Maybe this was some sorcerer's fault, maybe they could fix this.

God, were they wrong. So, so wrong.

They couldn't come back. When red and blue told them, they were ridden with grief and fear all over again. Lance would never see his family again. Keith would never find his mother. They could never get married.

They had died, but they weren't alone. They found the ghost of Alfor and Blyat, crazed and lifeless.

They were dead, and they couldn't do a thing to help it.

* * *

It was when the paladins found the planet that Keith had a breakthrough.

It was dangerous, could possibly wipe his and Lance's existence from the universe. But it could work.

Lance stood in front of blue beside Keith.

"I'm scared." He whispered, blue eyes wet. "What if this doesn't work? What if.."

Keith kisses his cheek, longer than he had to, pressing his lips hard to the skin there.

"We're going to be okay." He whispers. "We're going to be okay."

They part ways after a few minutes. As they walk to their lions, Lance feels an emotion that cannot describe build in him. Hope? Fear?

They stand in front of them. Lance tries to clear his mind, letting everything go as he closes his eyes. They flutter open when he feels a tingle run through his body. He gasps loudly.

His body is covered in blue luminescent orbs and lights. He squeezes them shut, trying to re-focus. This is life or death, no, death or oblivion.

A rush, like falling, makes his stomach drop, and he can't help but shout.

'Come on Lance, focus. You can do this.' he thinks.

Wind swirls around him, faster and faster, till he can't hear himself let out a short scream in fear.

And then. It all fades to black.

* * *

"..nce..ance..Lance.."

Lance groans, holding his head in his hands. His head hurt, sore from.. whatever that was.

He jumps to his feet when the realization hits him.

Above him is an endless expanse of stars, while below him is what appears to be water, though it doesn't ripple, the cosmos reflected in it.

"Lance!" He turns and runs when his eyes land on the owner of the voice.

They crash into each other, happy tears streaming down their faces as they spin.

"It worked!" Lance cries before his voice is muffled by soft lips.

"I know," he looks calmer than Lance, a suspicious look in his eye. Lance stares.

"What?" He questions. Keith only smiles more. "Earth to mullet, what are you so happy about?" He asks, more concerned than he is annoyed.

"They found us."

Lance doesn't have time to adjust to the declaration before it fades to white.

* * *

"Guys! They're awake!" A wet voice shrills. Pidge.

"Lance!" A silk voice was right beside his ear. Allura.

It isn't long before familiar voices and faces are filling his eyes and ears, assaulting his senses in the best way possible.

A sob rips from his chest at the sight of Keith.

His hair is long, just like on the hell planet. But instead of the blood he expected, knowing full well that they should have been hurt, even though the Lions healed them, he saw that it was stark white, shimmering like starlight.

His eyes are Galra, and they look into his.

The paladins laugh and cry when the two kiss. Keith snorts when they pile on the red and blue paladins. They cush him, but he doesn't care.

Because for the first time in a long time, for the first time in a year, he's home.

And Lance is there with him.


End file.
